The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex has a twelve day plan to sweep her girlfriend off her feet and give her a very Merry Christmas. Tune into a romantic short story with a pinch of drama and lots of fluff :) Femslash M/A
1. Friday 12-13-13

**Merry Christmas Everybody! Here's a bit of a christmas special. So I know the Twelve days of Christmas are supposed to START on Christmas day, but I was thinking of this Idea, so here's my gift to you guys. I know I haven't been updating often, but that will change soon. Starting tonight, I'll post another chapter of this and I'll do so for twelve days, so that the last chapter will be posted on Christmas day :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I sighed unlocking the door to the apartment I shared with my girlfriend after having a long night at the studio. When I walked in, the warmth greeted me like an old friend. The lights were out so I figured Alex was asleep. I found this a bit odd since she's normally up waiting for me so we could sleep together till around 4 in the afternoon, but I decided not to think too much of it since she needs to sleep anyways. I un-wrapped the scarf from my neck and tossed it onto the coffee table along with my gloves before I unbottoned my coat. Once I removed that, I collected my things and headed for the bedroom not bothering turning on the lights. I barely made it halfway across the livingroom when the lights suddenly turned on and Alex jumped out from the kitchen yelling :  
"Surprise!" I screamed and jumped two feet in the air and my hand flew to my chest over my racing heart. Alex however seemed to find this hilarious as she bent over in a fit of giggles.  
"Alex! What's going on!?" I exclaimed trying to even out my breathing.  
"Well," she said as she was able to stop her giggling. "Today marks Twelve days until Christmas, so I'm going to give you something on each day just like the song" She said cheerfully and I now realized she was wearing a santa hat and a christmas outfit that looked like she robbed one of santa's elfs, but surprisingly she still pulled it off pretty well.  
"Alex, first of all it's" I glanced at my watch. "2 in the morning couldn't this wait till it was actually today?" She shook her head the way a child would playfully.  
"No, I needed to inform you now so that I can get you up at noon so we can do what I have planned." She insisted and I sighed.  
"Okay then, and second, The twelve days of Christams starts on Christmas day, they don't lead up to it" I informed her and she seemed a bit down.  
"Oh" She said and I started feeling bad for killing her mood.  
"But, this could be OUR twelve days of Christmas" I said taking her hands in mine and pulling her into me. Her smile returned as she leaned in closer and our foreheads touched. "This could be our new tradition" I told her smiling myself.  
"Mm It could" She said before kissing me sweetly. Soon things got heated up and I had to pull away, earning a groan in protest from Alex.  
"Sorry, I'm just exhausted, can't we just go to bed? Especially if I have to be up by noon?" I begged. One thing about me; I need like the most amount of sleep I can get.  
"Of course. You're tired, I understand" I could tell she was frustrated even more by hearing her say that. It was like she was trying to convince herself that she understood.  
"I'm sorry" I told her lowering my head feeling bad. It wasnt' even a second later when I felt her hand under my chin, making me look up into her eyes.  
"Hey, I mean it. Now C'mon" She said smiling as she took my hand in hers. "Let's cuddle" She said and I couldn't stop the smile that dominated my own face. I took one step towards our bedroom when she surprised me by scooping me up into her arms and carrying me bridal style. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I giggled happily as we entered the room and she gently laid me down on the bed before lying down next to me.  
"Goodnight Beautiful" She whispered in my ear then pecked me on the lips.  
"Goodnight Lex" I told her sighing happily as she opened her arms and I snuggled into her feeling warm and content. It didn't take long for me to find sleep, and once I did, I was met with amazing dreams.

* * *

"Mitch" I heard her voice whisper softly in my ear. "Mitchie, get up" I groaned before reluctantly opening my eyes. Alex stood in front of me with a tray of food. Scrambled eggs, French Toast, and bacon with a glass of milk.  
"Alex" I said laughing slightly. "What is this?" I sat up so that my back was up against the headboard and she set the tray on my lap.  
"Uh, breakfast, what else?" She said. I rolled my eyes still smiling as I looked down at the feast before me.  
"um, how about a feast for ten people? Did you invite our families or something?" She rolled her eyes like I had before and playfully slapped my shoulder.  
"Mitch, it's not that much." She told me as she handed me a fork. "Just eat, then when you're done, hurry and get ready, we need to be out of here in an hour." She told me.  
"Wait, what? Why?" I asked and she just planted a kiss on my head before walking out of the room; not answering my question. I looked back down to my plate. Don't get me wrong, it looked amazingly delicous, but I wasn't sure I could eat it. I was about to just throw it out or something but then I thought about Alex. She wouldn't like that much. With a sigh I started eating. I ate about a quarter of what was on my plate before I set it on the nightstand and got up to get in the shower.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked Alex curiously.  
"It's a surprise" was her response.  
"Oh C'mon"  
"Not saying anything" She said firmly.  
"Fine, you know what? I don't want to know" I huffed crossing my arms and turning towards the window. I heard her chuckle slightly before it was silent for a moment.  
"So, You're really not going to tell me?" I decided to speak up.  
"Nope" She informed me and I sighed. "Don't worry though, we're almost there." I nodded in response. About ten minutes later, Alex parked the car and we got out. My breath caught in my throat when I saw where we were. The cool winter air greeted us and our breath became visible.  
"You got us a cabin?" I asked Alex. She nodded smiling proudly as I ran up and kissed her.  
"Oh my gosh this is amazing" I told her pulling away to admire the view. The snow glistened off the roof of the cabin and from the branches of the trees beautifully. Over in the distance I could see a lake that was frozen over peeking out from behind the wall of trees.  
"I was hoping you'd like it." She told me. "I talked to Eddie, and he told me that you would be off of work for the next week and a half, so I thought we could get away from everyone and be alone. I want this weekend to be just the two of us, then after the weekend we can head back and have that christmas party we've been planning."  
"Oh Alex, this is perfect" I told her grabbing her hand. "C'mon, let's go inside" I told her tugging on her arm to lead her into our weekend getaway. She laughed at my child-like antics as she followed. We got to the front door and Alex pulled out a key to unlock it. Once we were inside, I noticed our stuff was already here. When did she do all this?  
"Come on, why don't I show you to our room?" she asked and I could only nod as she lead me to the back of the cabin. She opened the door at the very end of the hallway to reveal a large room with a king sized bed, a nightstand on each side with a lamp on each, two dressers on either side of the room, a closet and a door I could only assume led to a bathroom.  
"The cabin is actually meant for families, but it's not reserved for another week, and it was closest so I took it" Alex explained. I immediately ran to the bed and jumped onto it giggling.  
"Oh My Gosh, when did you have the time to plan all this?" I asked her.  
"I found some, and if you think this was well planned, just wait to see what I have in store for the next 11 days." She told me coming to the bed and sitting next to me. "Since this is MY version of the twelve days of christmas, it's going to be a countdown. So, with that said; On the twelfth day of christmas I gave my loving sweet" She began to sing in a soft voice as she reached under the pillow behind me. "A fine peice of Kay Jewlery" She pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I looked at her and she nodded towards it.  
"Open it" She told me so I did so. In the box was a beautiful silver bracelet with a variety of snowflakes on it. It was simple yet beautiful.  
"Aw, Alex, you didn't have to go through all this, it's not even christmas!" I told her feeling bad for not having something for her at the moment.  
"But I wanted to, becuase seeing you happy is what makes me happy. It's a win-win" I tackled her with a hug and buried my face into her shoulder.  
"Thank You" I breathed out feeling like the happiest person ever to live.


	2. Saturday 12-14-13

**Iz own nothing and I know nothing of surfing. Thank You to Suefanficlover and vivi199898 for reviewing! Hopefully more people would be kind enough as to do so (HINT HINT) :)**

* * *

C'mon Mitchie!" You've got this!" Alex cheered me on from the shore as I waded out further into the ocean. Yeah, I said ocean. Just one of the perks of dating a wizard; we can go to the beach in an instant whilst in the middle of December. I got out to the point where the water was at my waist so I took this as the time to get on my surf board and use my arms and legs to paddle out farther. I got to the spot I wanted and timed it perfectly before standing on my board and riding the wave. Even though I was quite a distance from shore, I could hear Alex whooping and cheering at the top of her lungs from the shore and I couldn't help but smile. This was one of the most thrilling experiences, and I loved it, but even so, it did have it's downfalls. No literally, falls. At the last moment when I thought I had mastered the art of surfing, I lost my balance. It happened in a flash, one moment I was on my surf board having the time of my life, and then I'm falling only to land in a nice calm pool safely with no injuries. I swam to the surface and started gasping for air. I had accidentally swallowed some water in surprise, but was able to rid of it, by coughing my lungs out once my head was above the water.

"Whoa, You okay?" Alex asked me patting me on the back until I was able to stop my coughing fit.  
"Yeah, I just-" I looked around finally able to breathe and took in my surroundings. "Alex, Where are we?" I asked her curiously. We were in a large public indoor pool with people all around us enjoying themselves obviously oblivious to our sudden appearance. Alex took a look around for herself, thinking a bit before she pointed towards a sign in the corner of the room.  
"Um, I think it's triple play" She said reading the colorful letters painted across the sign.  
"Triple Play!? Alex that's in Idaho! Why would you take us here?" I asked her and she shrugged.  
"I dunno, I saw you start to fall so I took us to the first place I thought of. Besides, Idaho's not that far from New York is it?" I gave her an "Are you serious?" look.  
"It's clear on the other side of the united states" I told her.  
"Oh" She said simply and I shook my head.  
"Whatever, let's just get out of here" I said before getting out of the pool and leading Alex to the locker rooms. After making sure that no one was around, Alex waved her wand and we were both dried completely in a new change of clothes.  
"Perfect, now wave that thing and take us back to the cabin" I told her. She raised her wand to do so but then put her arm back down.  
"Actually, Why don't we just enjoy ourselves here? I hear it's a blast" She suggested.  
"Really? Who said that?" I asked.  
"The dude on the commercial" She responded with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"You do realize it's called Triple Play because of three attractions right?" I asked her. "Pool with slide, Golfing, and Go karts. Then there's a hotel connected to it, but there's not as much to do."  
"Ooh, Let's go on the go-karts!" She exclaimed excitedly. I thought for a minute.  
"fine I guess, but I think we should go actually pay first." I told her and she groaned.  
"Fine miss follow the rules." She said taking my hand and pulling me out to the main area and up to the front desk. After paying, she practically tore my arm from it's socket taking off towards the go kart area.

* * *

We spent the next few hours racing each other over and over, constant rematches seeing as how we're both so competitive. Once we finally finished with our rematches we played like three rounds of mini golf also showing our competitive streaks on that and then it was races on the rock climbing wall to see who could make it to the top then back down again fastest. Then after a couple more hours of the water slide and pool we ate in a comfortable silence.  
"And you said there wasn't anything to do" Alex accused me once we were in a secluded area. (Get you're minds out of the gutter!)  
"Yeah, yeah, I know it doesn't happen often, but I guess I was wrong" I said jokingly and she nodded in approval.  
"Yes you were, now let's hurry back, I've got some more stuff planned out" She told me waving her wand and in a flash we were back in our rented cabin.  
"Ah, home sweet home" I said plopping down on the couch lazily.  
"What you didn't have fun?"  
"Oh, no , I did, but nothing beats being able to relax every once in a while" I told her and she nodded.  
"I'm glad you feel that way" She told me with a grin.  
"Oh no, should I be worried?"  
"Nope, you should be far from it." She said before picking me up bridal style.  
"Alex, I have legs, I can walk you know" I told her giggling.  
"I know, but is it really wrong for me to want milady to relax?" She asked as she carried me back into our room and laid me on the bed.  
"I guess not" I said as I watched her go about the room collecting a couple things here and there. "What are you doing now?" I asked and she turned around to smile at me.  
"Oh you know, just getting ready for the Jacuzzi" She said being nonchalant. I bolted upright and stared at her disbelievingly.  
"Are you serious?" I asked her in awe and she nodded chuckling.  
"Dead serious. Now hurry up and get your bathing suit on. I'll be waiting." She said the last part seductively before walking out the door swaying her hips in a certain way that she happened to know I liked. I stared at the empty doorway for a minute before I was able to snap out of my trance and rush around the room to get ready. I found my two piece bathing suit and put it on before standing in the mirror. I couldn't help but feel all my insecurities start to rise back up. What was I thinking? I can't wear this. I'm too fat. I immediately shook my head trying to rid it of the thoughts. No, I couldn't be thinking this, I'm healthy, and I'm happy. I nodded to my reflection firmly before making my way out the door before running back in and grabbing a large baggy t-shirt from my dresser. But just in case... I thought as I slipped it on.  
"Hey, what's with the shirt?" Alex asked once I walked into the heated pool house to find her waiting for me.  
"It's cold outside, I didn't want to become a Mitchie-cicle on the way over here." I told her waving my hand dismissively.  
"Oh, okay then." She said as I came towards the Jucuzzi. "Aren't you going to take it off now?" She asked once I had my feet in the water.  
"Oh, uh, Nah, it's going to get wet no matter where I put it, I might as well just keep it on" I told her. Her eyes were filled with concern and her face wasn't too different.  
"Mitchie," She said softly. "You haven't- I mean, you're not-" She trailed off probably trying to think of a way to word what she had to say.  
"No." I told her sternly knowing exactly what she was talking about. "No I haven't, I swear" I told her. and she gave me a look that said she wasn't convinced.  
"I just-" I said trying to explain myself. "I-I don't know. I haven't done anything, I promise, it's just... The insecurities are coming back." I admitted shamefully.  
"Mitchie" She said embracing me in a hug. "I just don't see how you CAN be insecure. You're perfect; You're beautiful, smart, and all kinds of amazing. How can you not see that?" She asked and I didn't answer. "You're beautiful" she whispered in my ear before pulling away. She gently pulled at the hem of my shirt and I sighed as she looked me in the eyes, asking for my permission. I bit my lip and nodded raising my arms as she pulled the shirt over my head. She discarded it randomly and I watched her eyes scan my body. She looked back to meet my gaze and smiled warmly. Suddenly, the self-conscientiousness and insecurities I had been feeling vanished. She was watching me like I was the single most beautiful thing on the planet. A smile crept it's way to my face as I realized she really was the only one who could make me actually _feel_ beautiful.  
"Now" She said as she reached over the side and grabbing something. "On the eleventh day of Christmas I gave to my Mitchie.." She sang handing me an envelope. "Two tickets to see Demi" She sang the last part after I had opened the envelope and looked inside.  
"OH MY GOSH" I squealed putting them back to keep them safe before hugging Alex tightly. "You are Seriously THE BEST! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed happily. Demi Lovato was my FAVORITE singer. She had the most amazing vocals and her songs were beautiful and meant so much to me.  
"I was hoping you'd like that" She laughed and I pulled away from her.  
"Like it? I LOVE this! Oh my gosh, how'd you even get these!? I thought they were sold out?" I asked her and she just smirked evilly.  
"I have my ways." She said suspiciously and I gave her a look. "Okay, okay, I found a nine year old who happened to like the Idea of meeting Mitchie Torres rather than Demi Lovato" She said and I felt my jaw drop.  
"What? She's insane!" I exclaimed and Alex leaned in to kiss me. When she pulled back, I was dazed.  
"Well, I for one think she's the smartest nine year old there is."


	3. Tuesday 12-24-13

How did it get like this? That's the one question I keep asking myself over and over as I hovered over the white porcelain bowl doing the one thing I promised never to do again. I didn't want to, but at the same time I felt that I needed to. It was a constant war raging inside me, one that I was clearly losing. I slumped back against the floor with tears pooling in my eyes, obscuring my vision. I felt horrible in every sense of the word. The guilt was eating me alive, and I felt just so physically drained and weak. I had told myself I'd never feel this way again and yet here I am. On fucking Christmas Eve. Alex wasn't here at the moment. I don't know where she went; all I know is that she's not here. Like she promised. I guess I can't really hold it against her. It's not like she exactly broke her promise of always being there when I needed her, but I sure felt like I needed her now, but I didnt' want her to come now. I didn't want her to see this, I don't want her to be disappointed. I don't want her to be disappointed in me. More thoughts plagued my mind as I thought about this past few days.  
**Sunday 12-15-13**  
"Come on Mitch, you've got to get up so we can go" I heard Alex's angelic voice whisper softly in my ear. Reluctantly, I forced my eyes open and smiled lazily at the beautiful girl in front of me.  
"Good Morning Beautiful" She said before catching my lips with her own in a sweet blissful kiss.  
"Mmm Morning" I hummed out happily after we both pulled away.  
"Come on sweets, we gotta go" She told me and I looked around to notice everything had already been packed even my stuff. "You just need to bring your amazing self into the car and you can sleep once we're on the road."  
"What? but you just packed everything for me and now you're driving? What about you?" I asked and she planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"What about me? I love doing this for you, so let me. Okay?" She asked and after a moment I nodded in defeat and her smile grew as her eyes brightened.  
"Great! C'mon let's get this show on the road" She said as I got up and out of bed. Once I got to the door I realized I didn't have any shoes.  
"Alex-" I said about to inform her of my discovery when she picked me up once again.  
"And how did I not see this coming?" I asked her laughing and shaking my head slightly.  
"I don't know, it's not like I've done this before" She said sarcastically and I slapped her on the arm.  
"Shut up." What I had definitely not expected once we did get back home was a certain boy band sitting in our living room watching Tv being all casual. It looked so natural I didn't process it at first.  
I opened the door with the intention of going back into our room to shower and change when I spotted the black haired boys stretched out on our furniture like they lived here. The tv was on and was playing a movie I barely recall seeing once.  
"Hey Mitchie" they greeted me all in unison as I stepped into our house.  
"Hey guys" I said like I had said it every day of my life before walking past them. I made it to the other end of the hallway before I realized who I had just greeted.  
"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed running back into the living room to find them laughing along with Alex. "What are you guys doing here!?" I asked happily before tackling Nate into a hug followed by Jason and then finally Shane.  
Shane and I had a bit of a history together, and I'd be lying if I told you it was any good. We had been best friends since kindergarten, but 'friend' is probably the last word I would use to describe him. He had proclaimed himself my best friend and me being a loner just went along with it. He was always the one to criticize me no matter what and tear me down every chance he got. Alex had no idea though, she thought he was the best friend always there for me but in reality that's only what I've had her believe because who knows what Shane would do to me if I told her; so for now I had to make it look as if we were the closest a guy and girl could get.  
"I thought you were in New York" Why didn't you stay there? I said the last part in my head seeing as how I couldn't say it aloud.  
"We were until we got a call from Alex" Nate told me. Him and Jason like Alex were clueless to what really happens between Shane and I. Despite being his brothers and knowing him their whole lives they still didn't know what he could be like.  
"Oh, Alex called you?" I said turning to my girlfriend. Alex walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.  
"Yep, I know how much you've been missing them, so I invited them up here to spend Christmas with us. Happy 10 days until Christmas!" She exclaimed raising her arms in the air in celebration. Well she was right about me missing Nate and Jason, they were cool, and she couldn't have known so I didn't blame her.  
"Oh they're staying here?" I asked curiously trying not to show any fear.  
"Oh, no, don't worry. We're staying at a hotel not too far from here. We figured you guys valued your alone time and didn't want to interfere" Shane informed me and I nodded.  
"Oh Okay." I said not really sure of what else to say.  
They stayed a few more hours before I excused myself to go take the shower I had been planning. I let the warm water fall over me and just try to ease my nerves. It worked a little but not as much as I would have liked. After I finished washing up I wrapped the towel around me and walked into the bedroom with my wet, dripping hair running down my shoulders and bangs off to the side. I practically jumped out of my skin when I found Shane standing on the other side of the bed.  
"Shane! What are you doing here!?" I said rather irritated at the moment.  
"I thought we went over this" He said with that sly grin that I hated so much.  
"I mean in my room." I clarified and he shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just thought I'd see where it was that you and Alex shacked up. You know I really don't get it, what are you doing to get that girl to stay with you? Are you paying her to play the part? Did you finally get so desperate as to resort to black mail?" I ignored him as went to my dresser to retrieve my clothes.  
"I mean look at you, you're not even an ounce good looking, in fact you're more of an eye-sore. How can you actually go out in public knowing you look the way you do? I mean you're just so frigging fat-"  
"Shane!" I yelled finally not being able to take his verbal harassment much longer. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Go back to your brothers and stay the hell away from me" I said my voice dripping with venom. He merely shrugged before walking out of the room and practically slamming the door behind him. I sighed. I know Alex meant well, but couldn't she have just not included this part of her surprises?  
**Monday 12-16-13**  
The next day wasn't so bad seeing as how the brothers wouldn't be visiting us. I woke up and went into the dining room wondering what to expect from Alex today when I found her sitting at the table munching on some cereal. I looked around half expecting carolers to jump out and start singing, or something but nothing happened. A bit confused I went and sat across from Alex.  
"Good Morning" She said perky as usual. Well, only perky around me.  
"Morning." I responded solemnly.  
"You want some cereal?" she asked me and I though for a moment.  
".. Sure?" I asked wondering when I should expect the next surprise. Alex got up from her seat and got out a bowl and spoon before coming back to where I was sitting and placed them in front of me and then she went and sat back down as I reached for the cereal box to pour myself a bowl. I shook the box but the cereal wasn't pouring out like it should be. Confused I shook a little harder and a small box fell into my bowl. Curiously I picked it up and examined it.  
"Alex... What's this?"  
"Open it" she said eagerly and I did so. I managed to open the small box and look inside.  
"No. Freaking. Way." I said amazed at what I was holding in my hand. I took it out of the box and held it up to get a better look at it. "You got me a time turner!?" I exclaimed looking over to the most amazing person in the world.  
"Well I know how much you love Harry Potter and how you're favorite movie was Prisoner of Azkaban so I thought what better to get you than something Hermione had in the movie." She shrugged laughing as I bet my eyes lit up. She knows just how obsessed I am with Harry Potter and how my all time favorite character was Hermione Granger.  
"Thank you Alex, I love it" I said embracing her in a hug.  
**12-24-13**  
The week after that seemed to go by pretty quickly. Shane came around every so often to make me feel like trash but I tried to not let him get to me. So far, I've gotten a new guitar picks with special things written on them, New guitar straps that I've been wanting and needing, new converse, two songs (not on the same day), a new iPod, and A new guitar. Now it was Christmas Eve and I had been waiting for Alex to get home so we could go to the concert when Shane came in.

**A few hours earlier**  
I was deciding what would be best for the concert tonight. I know I didn't need to be ready for another few hours but I was way too excited. Everything had to be perfect, I mean I was going to be seeing Demi. Live. I looked over my selection of jewelry when suddenly the door opened. I looked over expecting to see my girlfriend but instead it was Shane.  
"What do you want?" I said coldly and he just looked at the jewlery I had laid out.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"That's none of your business. Why are you here?"  
"What? Can't a guy go visit his _best friend_ and just talk?"  
"Not when that 'guy' is you" I pointed out. Well believe it or not I actually am here to talk." He walked past me and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Please make yourself at home" I said sarcastically and only got a shrug in response.

"So I heard you're going to see Demi live tonight" He said casually and i looked at him suspiciously. Where did you hear that and why do you care?" I asked not trusting him.

* * *

**Sorry I'm too tired, I'll finish tomorrow I promise. Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
